


Rainy Day

by LilRedFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lucy is the one with the blue hair, One Shot, Original Character(s), Rain, Told from Lucy's pov, f/f - Freeform, might continue it, sorta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this popular cliche, new found love blossoms. Lucy, an anxious lady and Ava a young cafe owner meet on a rainy day.</p><p> </p><p> Summary sucks, but I swear it's better than it looks. <br/>Used to be called a cafe in a storm<br/>Has been through some rigorous editing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Very short drabble/one shot??  
> I finished editing for the most part. I made quite a few changes (from my view)  
> I might continue.

   

   The rain poured down in a fury of wind, rain, and thunder. ’O no’ Lucy thought as the rain began to fall heavier. Picking up her pace, she held her bag above her head as a makeshift umbrella. She clambered past unlit shops. She glanced at the numerous shops as she passed them, searching for some form of cover. When she came up to an antique shop with an overhang , the pale lady  stood under it. Unfortunately, it became apparent that the rain was pouring through the worn overhang. Lucy decided to continue her journey for cover, she knew she didn’t live near by.

   She noticed a lit cafe that twinkled in the rain, Lucy dashed across the barren road and sighed at the closed sign. A light sound told her that someone was still there. She waited a few minutes to catch her breathe, then gingerly knocked on the glass, hoping someone would answer.

    A bell sounded, and what looked to be a person her age answered the door. Lucy asked if she could come in; the women hastily moved out of the door way to let her in. She thanked the women and squeezed out her dripping clothes before entering. The women looked her over, and asked if she wanted to borrow some dry clothes. Blue waves bounced as Lucy nodded yes.  With a smile she walked to the back room without another word. Lucy stood, unsure if she should sit down, and waited for the kind women to come back. Lucy fiddled with her clothes until the women returned.

   The women who’d let her in handed her a towel and change of clothes. Pale hands took the items and headed to the bathroom. Once Lucy was decent enough, she headed back to the women. Upon returning she studied the women looking for a name tag, Ava was printed neatly on a tag that hanged on her chest. They began to converse as she found herself a seat beside the window.

   Lucy couldn’t help but notice Ava’s beauty. She had chestnut brown hair with tanned skin and freckles to accompany it. A light smell of pine cones and cinnamon wafted from her. Ruby lips asked a silent question, but Lucy with her opposing deep blue hair hardly noticed. Too busy basking in eyes like chocolate coated caramel and red ruby lips. Ava had such a comforting aurora, one that just made Lucy want to hug her and bask in her warmth.

    Lucy found that her voice had a mind of its own, for it blurted her thoughts out to the women without permission. Chocolate eyes widened and ruby lips stuttered as a light pinch of red found its way onto freckled cheeks. To Lucy’s surprise Ava began to flirt with her, her voice as smooth as silk.

    A few blushes and giggles later ;the women quietly stood up and headed to the back. Lucy waited patiently albeit a little worried she’d said something wrong. Ava returned, phone in hand, and asked for Lucy’s number. Lucy mentally cheered as she felt her face grin wider than humanely possible.

    Since the storm didn’t seem to be letting up, Ava suggested they listen to music. Lucy nodded , and Ava began sorting through her music.  Lucy tapped her royal blue nails on the table waiting for Ava to choose a song. She decided to tell corny jokes ; she smiled and even cheered each time she managed to make ruby lips laugh. When Ava chose a song, she couldn’t help but sing along. Ava joined her almost immediately. They continued this for the next few songs, and muttered when they didn’t know the words.

    Lucy grinned when she heard one of her favorite songs come on. Hopping off her stool she began to dance to the lively tune. Ava watched her and in a moment of boldness Lucy pulled her out of her seat. In a jumble of silly yet rhythmic movements, they danced to the upbeat song. The song came to an end as another took its place.

     After a while they grew tired, so they decided to sit down back down. Looking at each other and the rainy sky, they started a new conversation. Music played gently in the background after Ava had turned it down. Eventually, the suns rays and bustling streets notified them of the time. Telling them it was time to say goodbye. Lucy apologized for keeping Ava, but she nodded it off saying the shop was closed today. Ruby lips said farewell to bouncing blue waves, and bouncing blue waves couldn’t wait to see ruby lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Review please. Should I continue or keep it as a one shot.


End file.
